I Dare You To Dance
by Chronicles of Lewis
Summary: Film series, book inspired. A favorite scene was the Christmas Ball, I wish there had been more to that story so I added some twists and a lot more dialogue. Please let me know what you think of it. I'm considering making the later chapters a retelling from Gilbert's perspective. No copyright infringement intended. No profit gained. Just a writing exercise for practice and feedback
1. A Christmas Ball

The White Sands Hotel was all a flurry of elegance and festive decoration for the Christmas Ball. Anne had only seen the grand hotel on the shoreline once before and that was at a distance while traveling past it by horse and cart. To be included as a guest of honor with the family of her best friend Diana made this an occasion that Anne was determined to remember in every detail for the rest of her life.

The snow was falling in light wispy flakes as the Barry family arrived in their winter sled. Diana and Anne were the first permitted out of it by assistance of a valet and a coachman. The main entrance way greeted the girls with the warmth of glowing chandeliers and a bright illuminating fire at the main hearth.

"Anne, Diana, go upstairs and leave your coats in the cloakroom. I will take care of your dance preparations." Mrs. Berry instructed when everyone was inside.

"Diana, what does she mean dance preparations?" Anne asked with concern.

"Oh, Mother has seen to our dance cards. I hope that she doesn't have Ben Mullins on my card. She thinks very highly of him and I think that he is a bore." Diana laughed.

Anne's expression turned from apprehension to wonder. She had not thought much about dancing with any of the boys, or even who Ben Mullins might be. Seeing the beautiful decorations of pine, lace and candles helped to lighten her worries about it much.

After the girls had left their winter garments with a coat check girl, they found their way back downstairs and into the ballroom. It was as beautiful as a fantasy to Anne. The great Christmas tree at the far end stood as tall as the gothic picture window that overlooked the sea. The men were dressed in their most handsome attire of dark suits and shoes. The ladies were very elegant in their fitted fashions. Some were adorned in jewels and pearls that caught the light which drew Anne's attention up to the multilayered chandlers above. A full spectrum of colors reflected in each piece of cut glass around every candle light.

"Diana. Anne." Mrs. Barry gave each a dance card. "Enjoy yourselves tonight."

She encouraged both girls before she left them to join her husband and make acquaintances with their neighbors.

"I am positively certain, this will spoil everyday life forever." Anne thought aloud to her best friend.

"In three years, I'm going to wear my hair like Alice Bell." Diana's eyes were fixed on one of the older girls with a dance partner. "She's only seventeen and I think she looks ridiculous."

Anne searched out the girl that Diana was talking about although her attention was drawn away to the couple dancing beyond Alice Bell. Gilbert Blythe in the company of Josie Pye, of all people to leave a stain on Anne's perfect memory of this night. Seeing them together was strangely unsettling to her. Perhaps it was the way that Gilbert looked so different from his school boy appearance, taller, finely groomed hair and suit. He was like an adult. Josie was just plain Josie as usual. He looked up in time to catch Anne's gaze. She could tell from his look of amazement that the very notion of her attending the ball should come as a surprise. Well, he need not worry about it for Anne was determined to enjoy herself without any further condescending expressions from Mr. Blythe. Anne tried to focus on the other dancers instead.

"My, my, doesn't Gilbert look dashing tonight?" Diana spoke with a coy admiration of their schoolmate. "I hope that he has a turn on my card."

"Gilbert? I hadn't noticed him." Anne said with a secret hope that Diana hadn't observed her already. "I should accidentally misplace my card out in the lobby if his name has any portion of it."

"Oh, he's looking right at you now. It's too bad that you've been so awful to him. He might have asked you to dance. I'll bet that you couldn't..."

"Eh hm, Miss Barry, I believe that it is my honor to have the next dance with you."

"Oh, hello William." Diana checked her card. "Yes, I'm looking forward to it."

The boy, William, offered his arm.

"Wait, Diana, shouldn't we..." Anne tried to reason although Diana was taken away.

The dancers rotated about the floor in time with the music. Gilbert and Josie were not more than a few steps away. He came so close that the intensity of his deep brown eyes fell directly into Anne's perception.

Before the musicians finished their waltz. Anne quickly removed herself from the entrance way to join those conversing at the refreshment tables. She accepted an offer of sweet punch from a hostess and found an unassuming chair against the wall that was open. The occupant of the next chair, was a lady whom Anne had known from church services.

"Oh, hello Anne." The lady greeted.

They watched as the dancers separated and new ones including Diana and her partner took to the floor. Some remained together, as the music started. Josie was talking with Prissy Andrews. Gilbert was no where to be seen.

"Hello, Mrs. Talbot. Merry Christmas." Anne greeted, relieved to have someone to talk to.

"Merry Christmas to you. I was just talking to Mrs. Barry and she has nothing but wonderful things to say about what you did for her little girl. Dr. Spencer said that you saved the poor child's life."

Anne heard Gilbert's name as someone greeted him. He was standing very close by now.

"It's good of them to say so although I must admit that it's from experience that I was able to care for Minnie May. I've seen children in her condition before."

"In the orphanages?"

Anne lowered her head in response. This Christmas celebration was not the place to consider difficult times in her various homes before coming to stay with Matthew and Marilla.

"Well, I must say. You are a credit to the Barry's as well as the Cuthbert's and the whole of Avonlea."

Anne blushed at the compliments and stared into her cup of punch.

"My dear, we didn't come to hide you by the wall." Mr. Talbot had come to claim his wife for a dance.

She accepted leaving her chair next to Anne empty. It was taken up right away by another. Anne could not raise her head for knowing exactly who it was.


	2. Merry Christmas - Anne

Anne started to stand up and leave her chair.

"There was a gift brought to the school for you after you had gone on Friday, Anne." Gilbert said as a way of greeting his schoolmate.

She knew that he was using this as a way to keep her intrigued. She wondered why.

"A gift? Who would send me a gift?"

"It was a lady from the homemaker's society that Diana's mother takes part in."

"Oh. I suppose that Ms. Stacy will keep it there until after the Christmas season."

"I would've brought it to Green Gables myself if..."

"Thank you, Mr. Blythe. I appreciate your notice."

Anne fidgeted as she replied.

"What was it like, Anne? To be able to help Diana's little sister and see her get well."

"Uh, we were worried for a while. She wasn't responding to the ipecac at first, then gradually, she began to react. Experience has taught me how to care for her until the worst of it was through. By the time Matthew and the doctor arrived, her breathing was even and she was drifting into sleep. That was all that I was capable of doing for her with my knowledge. I'm sure it was the doctor who helped her to regain her health."

"I...I worried—wondered about what had happened all that morning when you and Diana were not in class. Then, Mrs. Barry came to school to explain the reason for your absences. The rest of the afternoon, all that I could think about was the look of relief and gratitude that she held in your esteem."

Anne attempted to shake it off. Gilbert continued to express his thoughts from that day.

"That afternoon, I began to consider a future in medicine. Because of..."

"Hello, Anne." The smug tone of Josie Pye's voice broke their conversation.

"Hello, Josie." Anne made a weak attempt to be cordial.

"That dress looks familiar. I recall that there was one just like it on display at Lawson's General Store. I only saw it in the window because we never go to that place." Josie smirked as as she spoke.

"Thank you for saying so, then I shall visit Lawson's more often."

"I suppose the Barry's bought it so that you could accompany Diana."

"No!"

Anne rose up and Gilbert with her. He wanted to keep some peace between them.

"Matthew selected this dress for me. He is proud of the way I look."

"Well, the sleeves are wide enough, I'd say." Josie crossed her arms. "You may have a difficult time on the dance floor. The other dancers will have to give you plenty of room."

Anne's complexion reached a shade of red that Gilbert had seen only once before, on the day that his school slate had to be replaced.

"Come Anne, let's prove her wrong about that."

Gilbert took Anne by the crook of her arm to lead her away.

"And a Merry Christmas to you, Josie Pye." Anne got in as the last word.

Josie's face became flushed with the implication for they had just read Dicken's - A Christmas Carol in school.

Anne was fuming yet she allowed Gilbert to lead her toward the dance floor. Seizing the moment, he leaned into her ear.

"I think that you cooked her goose this Christmas."

Anne smiled until she realized where she was.

"Merry Christmas, Anne."

Gilbert took up her right hand in his left and led her to the sound of the music. Their steps matched in time as though their rhythm came natural together. The intense gaze in his eyes returned, this time in full force. A little overcome by that look, Anne broke her own eyes away to see Diana across the floor. She smiled in a gloating way from over the shoulder of her current partner. The music ended and the momentary dance was through.

Anne returned to the refreshment table to calm down. Diana joined her there.

"So he was on your dance card, you little minx." She teased.

"My dance card! Diana, I don't know where it has gone. Do you think that Josie took it to spite me?"

"I would not put it past her doing."

"Let's find out."


	3. Only Have vs Have Only

The girls found Josie with Gilbert in the lobby. They seemed to be in a disagreement.

"Miss Pye, you have proven your point. Now please, may I have my card back." Anne started.

"Your card? What would I ever want with a card that belongs to you, Anne?"

"Your attempt to deprive Anne of any further partners at the ball is very trite, Josie." Diana defended her best friend.

"Those of us who are more experienced at attending special occasions are not easily rattled by the loss of a dance card, wouldn't you agree, Mr. Blythe?" Josie was on defense.

"I wouldn't know. I will say that it doesn't trouble me if Anne should only have one partner throughout the evening." Gilbert stared down Josie.

"Am I worthy of only one person on the occasion, Mr. Blythe? The both of you think this all very amusing. I wonder, Diana, who has the upper hand at maturity now?"

Gilbert seemed troubled. He walked away to return to the ballroom. Josie pursued him. Anne took to the steps toward the cloakroom. Diana followed her.

"We can't leave yet. Mother and Father are still awaiting the minister's address."

"I know, it's just..." Anne sat at the top of the steps. The two girls were alone. "Why is it that everywhere I go, there's always some issue arising? I envy girls like Alice Bell, with her fancy adult hairstyle. She seems like a girl who has it all together."

"I happen to know that Alice has a difficult decision to make soon. I don't envy her of that."

"Then there is Gil, I always become irritated and competitive because of him."

"I think that's part of why you do so well in school, is to be the better of him."

"What he said to Josie. _Anne should have only one partner_. What is it his business if I should dance with no one or every boy in the room, anyway?"

Diana laughed to herself.

"Anne, did you see how he was arguing with Josie when we walked up? He was looking right at her when he said that. I think he meant _himself_ as the one partner for you."

"Diana, you always want to believe the best of Gilbert Blythe. This is all about that silly _Anne-girl_. Lets see what trouble she might get into now."

"I don't think that at all. Well, at least not on Gil's concern. Think about other things then, your Queens entrance studies and your stories. I can't wait to read what you will write next about the Lady of Bane Park. She has a talent for finding trouble too."

Anne laughed.

"There you girls are!" Mrs. Barry called from the foot of the steps. "I have been looking everywhere for you. Anne, this is your dance card. It was found by the hostess."

Anne hurried to the first floor and accepted the card.

"Oh dear. Diana, tell me honestly, would it be immature of me if I didn't apologize to Josie?"

"Honestly, yes and perhaps to Gilbert too. Let's get it over with. Then we can be carefree about it and dance."

"Oh, this is as dreadful as visiting Mrs. Lynde. I will own up to my mistake."

Gilbert was once again dancing with Josie. Diana and Anne exchanged glances. Anne looked at a Christmas wreath while Diana waited for the end of their dance. When the music stopped, Diana led Anne to the couple standing near the banquet table.

"I...owe...an...apology each of you. My card has been recovered now." Anne said before making a quick departure.

Gilbert attempted to make a move toward her. He was stopped by Josie. Diana reminded Anne of their plan to dance for a song and have fun. As they were dancing, Diana noticed that in her hurry get out of the apology, Anne had left her dance card on the table again. Before she could say a word of it though, she watched in astonishment as this time, Gilbert did take it and glance over the names before pocketing it for his own keeping.


	4. The Other Side of the Story

_-Story retold from Gilbert's perspective-_

The silver sun glowed close to the ocean's edge. Both were nearly concealed by the heavy falling snow all around. Only the sound of boys' laughter and horses hooves beating against the packed surface of the road could be heard. Gilbert was riding out with several other schoolmates to the Christmas Ball at the White Sands hotel. Charlie Sloan had borrowed his father's sled which meant that they would have to arrive early. Mr. Sloan did not want his son to drive it in this kind of winter storm after dark. He had even given Charlie money for rooms overnight in case the storm did not let up. Charlie kept getting pushed by his friends as he drove on. Being out on their own, they laughed and carried on like children. Gilbert sat in the back of the sled smiling with amusement as he pulled his cap further down over his face to shield from the wind.

It was still daylight when the boys got out of the sled and made their way into the hotel. A bellhop greeted them and offered to carry their coats upstairs to the cloak room. Gilbert removed his coat and hat, then straightened his suit and tousled his hair before entering the ballroom with the others. It was festive, the Ladies Society had worked very hard on the decorating. The tall tree at the great window reminded Gilbert of a tree in the backyard of his family's home. The musicians were setting-up to play soon.

"Hello, Gilbert Blythe. I'm glad that the storm hasn't kept you and your friend's from attending." The Reverend greeted with a handshake.

"It's not as bad now. I think that it will lighten-up soon, Sir."

"Merry Christmas. Have a pleasant time."

"Thank you."

Gilbert greeted his neighbors from Avonlea and talked with his friends while sampling the punch until most of the guests began to arrive and the music started. A girl that he once knew from school who had already completed her courses and moved on was delighted to see him. She told him that he was the handsomest of any other man in attendance. She asked to include him on her dance card. With quick humility, he accepted her compliment and request then returned to his friends.

"Hello, Gilbert. I knew that you would be the most dapper gentleman here tonight."

Josie Pye had already wrapped her arm around his own before he had seen her coming.

"Josie, you look refined and...merry tonight."

Gilbert couldn't think of any other words to use as he made a slight bow towards her.

"Did you know that you are the first dance partner on my card tonight?"

"I had no idea."

"I hope that it will be a waltz or a one-step and not a silly folk jig."

Gilbert smiled. If anything, Josie was sure to be lively and amusing on this occasion.

The next song was not to her liking, nor the one that followed. Gilbert suspected that it gave her cause to hold on to him as he politely served as her escort. They made acquaintances with guests and took refreshments. Josie accepted the punch and refused to eat anything.

Finally, they joined the couples at the center of the ballroom. The song was an easy waltz to dance to. Josie was all talk and smiles towards Gilbert as they stepped carefully in time.

Josie was speaking to Gilbert about something that he could not recall later for his evening was about to change in so many ways. In a moment, his eyes were caught by the sight of long curly red hair and sparkling dark green eyes in the form of a pretty girl that he knew very well in a blue dress. Anne was here. Gilbert drew in his breath. The school girl that he had always considered to be pretty was now a beautiful young lady. He hadn't expected her to be at the Christmas Ball. Marilla Cuthbert did not seem like the type to let her go to out to nighttime parties. The dress that she wore brightened her feminine features and her cheeks were blushed from the cold air outside. He did not care that he couldn't keep his eyes from her. Diana stood next to her talking as though their broken friendship had never been interrupted at all. Diana was teasing her. Gilbert suspected that his attention was probably the cause of it. He turned about the floor with Josie who hadn't noticed her schoolroom adversary yet. The next turn took him very close to Anne who was now standing alone. He dared to challenge her with a look that bared his emotions for his favorite formidable schoolmate. The other dancers took up the space between them as they moved away. For a moment, Anne was out of his sight. When the way was parted again, she was not there. The music stopped. Josie offered her hand for him to kiss.

"Thank you for this dance." He simply bowed and left the dance floor.

Gilbert took a moment in the lobby to compose his thoughts, his emotions and gather fresh air. Anne, if only every encounter shouldn't be a confrontation and a test of his friendly affection towards her. There must a be a non-evasive approach to gaining her favor if only on this night.

Diana was with his good friend William on the dance floor. It didn't take Gilbert long to find Anne. He couldn't hold back a smile for she was almost hidden behind the refreshment table sitting in a chair. A woman in a rosey pink long dress was speaking with her. He drew near and took his time in selecting a petit four cake from the tray nearest to them.

"—wonderful things to say about what you did for her little girl. Dr. Spencer said that you saved the poor child's life."

The lady in pink was obviously praising Anne for saving Diana's little sister.

"Merry Christmas, Gilbert." Mrs. Thacker said in passing him.

He nodded his head with a smile hoping not to enter into a conversation with his neighbor.

"It's good of them to say so although I must admit that it's from experience that I was able to care for Minnie May. I've seen children in her condition before."

Anne explained in an uncomfortable way of accepting a compliment.

"In the orphanages?"

Gilbert looked and then turned away fast. Anne's head was lowered. He wanted to take her away from the conversation which was clearly causing her distress.

"Well, I must say. You are a credit to the Barry's as well as the Cuthbert's and the whole of Avonlea."

He wanted to look again to see if Anne was okay. In a glimpse, he caught that soft red coloring on her cheeks again.

"My dear, we didn't come to hide you by the wall."

The lady's husband was impatient for a dance. She took his hand and left her chair. Gilbert reacted without thought or care to take advantage of a vacant place next to Anne Shirley.


	5. Their Dance Together

Anne attempted to leave. Gilbert remembered something useful just in time.

"There was a gift brought to the school for you after you had gone on Friday, Anne."

He hoped that might interest her.

"A gift? Who would send me a gift?"

It did!

"It was a lady from the homemaker's society that Diana's mother takes part in."

"Oh. I suppose that Ms. Stacy will keep it there until after the Christmas season."

"I would've brought it to Green Gables myself if..."

"Thank you, Mr. Blythe. I appreciate your notice."

She was always quick at finding ways to shut him out. He jumped to the topic that he really wanted to talk with her about while he had her attention alone.

"What was it like, Anne? To be able to help Diana's little sister and see her get well."

"Uh, we were worried for a while. She wasn't responding to the ipecac at first, then gradually, she began to react. Experience has taught me how to care for her until the worst of it was through. By the time Matthew and the doctor arrived, her breathing was even and she was drifting into sleep. That was all that I was capable of doing for her with my knowledge. I'm sure it was the doctor who helped her to regain her health."

"I...I worried—wondered about what had happened all that morning when you and Diana were not in class. Then, Mrs. Barry came to school to explain the reason for your absences. The rest of the afternoon, all that I could think about was the look of relief and gratitude that she held in your esteem."

He knew she had caught his slip-up of words. Did it make her nervous to know that he was worried about her? Interesting. He thought that he might as well tell her the rest now.

"That afternoon, I began to consider a future in medicine. Because of..." _You._

"Hello, Anne." The smug tone of Josie Pye's voice broke their conversation.

_Go away, Josie._ He bit his lower lip to keep from saying it aloud.

"Hello, Josie."

Anne's walls of defense were being built up again.

"That dress looks familiar. I recall that there was one just like it on display at Lawson's General Store. I only saw it in the window because we never go to that place." Josie smirked as she spoke.

"Thank you for saying so, then I shall visit Lawson's more often."

_Good one, my girl!_ Gilbert continued to keep his thoughts silent.

"I suppose the Barry's bought it so that you could accompany Diana."

"No!"

Anne rose up. Gilbert stood up too. Being a head taller than both girls, he hoped that might influence enough authority to calm them down.

"Matthew selected this dress for me. He is proud of the way I look."

Anne was truly hurt by what Josie had said.

"Well, the sleeves are wide enough, I'd say." Josie crossed her arms. "You may have a difficult time on the dance floor. The other dancers will have to give you plenty of room."

Anne's complexion was nearing a shade of red that Gilbert had wished to always avoid, every since the time that he was cause of it himself by saying "_carrots"_. He had an idea that would be certain to take Anne's mind off of Josie and prove that her dress was perfect by his estimation.

"Come Anne, let's prove her wrong about that."

He was delighted to lead her away.

"And a Merry Christmas to you, Josie Pye."

Anne got in as the last word. Josie's face became beet red. Anne had replaced Scrooge's name for her's in the famous line from that Dicken's story, A Christmas Carol. They had read it in school only two days ago.

Anne was still far from calm. Gilbert relished a moment of being able to lean in close to her ear to make a small joke.

"I think that you cooked her goose this Christmas."

Anne smiled. To him, that was like receiving a reward in school or making a play shot for the team that was successful. Aloud, he wished for her something that he felt she truly deserved.

"Merry Christmas, Anne."

Gilbert took up her right hand in his left and led her into a slow waltz. Their dance together came easily. She knew how to follow his lead well. When he had first been taught how to dance, he hated the idea of being told to stare-down the girl and not look at the floor. This time, it felt as though there was no floor at all beneath him. He held her with his eyes as much as he was holding her in his arms. Their hands fit together with a solidifying warmth. She looked away. She had no reason to be nervous, her steps were light and in perfect timing. The music ended. She joined her friend Diana for refreshments before he could ask for another dance.


	6. Why Can't We Be Friends

Gilbert's first thought was to return to his friends and hope that they were talking about something interesting enough put his mind on other things. One look in their direction was clearly telling that they had been watching his interactions with Anne. They would be preparing to rake him across the coals with teasing and speculation. He wasn't ready for how he would react if any one of them said anything harsh of her or expressed an interest of their own in Anne. He avoided them for the time being. The only other place of refuge was the hotel's lobby. There, awaiting him was Josie.

"Gilbert, it was so kind of you offer a dance to Anne. The way she was standing there alone, then hiding by the wall, I wondered if she had any intention at all of socializing with others. It would be a shame if no one should dance with her."

"She isn't used to these special occasions yet. I would dance with her all evening if she would accept my offer to." He reasoned. "She has been a gentle and amiable young lady tonight, with others and to me."

"True. She is catching-on quickly. That girl is always eager to learn something new. Two boys from the Carmody school said they would wait their turn for a waltz with her. She may get more of lesson than she bargained for with them..."

"Josie!" Gilbert's agitation was surfacing.

She had a way of knowing just where to set her aim when she wanted pry for a reaction out of someone.

"I thought better of you. You're not reacting any different than Charlie or Moody or any of the others in there." He had called her out on her game.

Josie crossed her arms and lowered her head. "I was only trying to be your friend when I said—"

"Miss Pye, you have proven your point. Now please, may I have my card back?"

Anne was politely livid underneath as she and Diana Barry approached them. Gilbert had no idea what was happening now.

"Your card? What would I ever want with a card that belongs to you, Anne?"

Josie uncrossed her arms and put her hands to her either side of her midriff in defense.

"Your attempt to deprive Anne of any further partners at the ball is very trite, Josie." Diana helped to make plain what the issue was about.

"Those of us who are more experienced at attending special occasions are not easily rattled by the loss of a dance card, wouldn't you agree, Mr. Blythe?"

Now was not the time to pressure him into taking sides. He was still put-out over the thought of the boys from Carmody and Josie's careless remarks.

"I wouldn't know. I will say that it doesn't trouble me if Anne should only have one partner throughout the evening."

Gilbert knew that Josie had caught the full meaning of his implication as to himself to be the one.

"Am I worthy of only one person on the occasion, Mr. Blythe? The both of you think this all very amusing. I wonder, Diana, who has the upper hand at maturity now?"

If only Anne had heard their previous conversation, then she would know what he was truly saying. Oh, how he wanted her to know it. This misunderstanding like so many others between them was casting a shadow on the delightful moment when they had danced tonight. Gilbert walked away before that shadow could leave him in the dark.

"Gilbert! Wait."

For a second, his emotions raced until he realized that it was Josie coming after him and not one in particular of the other girls.

"I have something to say to you—"

Josie took his arm again. He resisted the urge to pull-away.

"I honestly don't know anything about Anne's card. I hope that she finds it, I really do. I shouldn't have said those things." Her head was down, if only for a minute. "Do you believe me?"

He sighed.

"I have no reason not to."

"Then can we be friends and have one more dance?"

_Can we be friends?_ Such a simple question to most people yet that was one that he yearned the most to hear from Anne who refused to ever say it.

"Yes, you may."

He was a true gentleman. The gang could then have something else to talk about when he rejoined them afterwards.

Gilbert accompanied his school friend through a song that was meant for the one-step dance. It was not as easy as a waltz came for him although they managed it better than most. At a mere glimpse, he was aware of Anne with Diana near the entranceway. Diana was watching the musicians. Anne had taken a fascination in the decorations. After the song had ended, he escorted Josie to the banquet table where he intended to leave her with acquaintances.

Anne and Diana approached them again.

"I...owe...an...apology each of you. My card has been recovered now."

Anne suffered through her humiliation with dignity. To be honest with himself, Gilbert was still not certain until this admission from Anne proved that Josie was not being a prankster after all.

Anne retreated with her honor still intact. Gilbert wanted to be with her to tell her that it was all right, that he understood. Josie lightly placed her hand at his shoulder. He realized that it would only make matters worse and possibly ruin Anne's—their evening so he let her go.

He did break away from Josie's clutch to get a cup of strong brewed coffee. He held it as he watched the dancers. Anne and Diana were dancing together like little girls practicing a new style of dance. Diana laughed as Anne told her jokes and about her daydreams. Gilbert daydreamed himself that someday she would share those thoughts with him as they danced together again.

There it was like an invitation on the table before him, Anne had left her card again. He took it up and glanced over the names listed inside. Three boys names were inscribed, one of whom, he did not even know, too many for his liking. There was only one thing he could do to make sure that it did not get misplaced this time. Of this and many other regards for Anne, he would aspire to be her safe keeper...always.

_This is the last installment of this story. I want to use this opportunity to thank everyone who has taken the time to read it. I hope that it was enjoyable for you and that the people and scenery were in fitting with the original Christmas ball from the film while staying true to the characters of the book series._

_There were commentors that I could not respond directly to so I wanted to be sure to thank you all for your feedback and encouragement. The story was remolded and improved by using your input and observations. I hope to be writing again soon. Any suggestions for another scene to (respectfully) elaborate on?_

_Until then, thanks sincerely, C.O.L._


End file.
